List of Characters (REMASTERED)
Characters in Lawl Toon REMASTERED Current Characters (Coming Soon) Future Characters (Scheduled) *Hilda Berg (Cuphead) *Chuck (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Strawberry Shortcake *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Three Moveset videos in one) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Abridged Nappa (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Coco Kawaii Panty & Stocking (TAG TEAM) (Coco Kawaii) *Plum Pudding (Strawberry Shortcake) *Realistic Cuphead (If Cuphead was Realistic) *Jessicake (Shopkins) *Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Splosion Man Future Characters (Unknown) *Chica & Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Pinkie Tales Pinkie Pie (Pinkie Tales) *Kazoo Kid (You On Kazoo) *Zoey (Total Drama) *Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Knife (Inanimate Insanity) *Tasumi (The Replacements) *Chowder *Curly Brace (Cave Story) *Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Happy (McDonald's) *Black Yoshi (SuperMarioLogan) *Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club) *SMG4 Bowser (SuperMarioGlitchy4) *Abridged Mai (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Dragon (Dragon (qubo show)) *Rolie Polie Olie *Avril Lavigne (Music Videos) *Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Puppycorn (Unikitty!) *Ava (Ava Toy Show) *Carl (HardCorllector) *Sonichu (CWC Comics) (JOKE) *Minus Class Sunset Shimmer (Minus Class) *Snips & Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scarlet Blitz (DeviantArt) *Sparkle Unicorn (Sparkle Unicorn and the Magic Wings) *Animated Mario, Sonic & Kirby (TAG TEAM) (MarioSonicKirbyFan15) *Richard (Unikitty!) *Petra (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Holly Hobbie (Holly Hobbie & Friends) *Felicity Fox (Enchantimals) *Mal (Descendants) *Bubbleisha (Shopkins) *RDP Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Dash Presents) *Rainbow Kate (Shopkins) *Danessa Deer (Enchantimals) *Sara Sushi (Shopkins) *Peppa-Mint (Shopkins) *Petya Pig (Enchantimals) *True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *JoJo (Music Videos) *Grace (Twinkle Toes) *Stephanie (Lego Friends) *Rata (RANK10YGO) *G2 Zero (Mega Man Zero) *Thiana (Panel de Pon) *Pixel Chick (Pixel Chix) *'TOP SECRET CHARACTER' Echo Fighters *Best Ariel (GoodTimes' The Little Mermaid) *Blondie Lockes (Ever After High) Returning Characters *Garfield *Odie (Garfield) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Winnie the Pooh *Todd & Riley (The Replacements) *Disney Princess (Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey) *Polly Pocket *Frankie Stein (Monster High) *Draculaura (Monster High) *Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) *Lagoona Blue (Monster High) *Cleo De Nile (Monster High) *Skully Bonezone (Monster High) *EQG Twilight (Equestria Girls) *EQG Vinyl Scratch (Equestria Girls) *G3 Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony G3) *G3 Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony G3) *Minty (My Little Pony G3) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Milky Way (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) *Sailor Moon *Amethyst (Trollz) *Little Charmers *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Steve Burns (Blue's Clues) *Taylor Swift (Music Videos) *Choki Sollano *Jack Mayhew *Sans (Undertale) *Mettaton (Undertale) *Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Anime Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights in Anime) *Sunky the Hedgehog (Sunky the Game) *Bob (Skate 3) *Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Microsoft Mike (Microsoft) *Raku-Chan (Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls) *Apple White (Ever After High) *Blythe (Littlest Pet Shop) Scrapped Characters * Boutique Pinkie Pie * Dabomb 333 * Temmie Returning Characters * G3.5 Pinkie Pie * Pinkie Fazpony * Fluttershy Doll * Toon Freddy Fazbear * Toon Nightmare * Toon Frisk * Biskit Twins * Steve * Anime Pikachu * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Sonic X * Dark Amethyst * Fancy Pants Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED